


That surprise magic

by whileatwiltshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Journalist Louis, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Muggles, Photographer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/pseuds/whileatwiltshire
Summary: It was after Harry left the room that Audrey spoke up again, her eyes bright as she gave Louis a pleased smile.“Appwle juice,” she said as she shook the empty water sipper in her hand, making Louis snort.“Sure, princess. Whatever makes you drink your water," He voiced, watching Audrey frown at him.“Noo, dwaddy!,” she injected, “It’s appwle juice!” shoving the sipper into his hands.“Alright alright, it’s apple juice, silly me!” Louis agreed in defeat, taking the sipper out of her hand, “with this much of an imaginat—” he stopped short as the faint smell of apples hit his nostrils, and with growing confusion Louis brought the sipper closer to his face.The confusion in him only intensified as he opened the lid, finding that it was apple juice after all  inside the bottle, even when he was sure that he had filled the thing with water himself just an hour ago.Huh. Maybe Harry refilled it. He thought. Who else would do it?Or,Harry and Louis heard that raising a child together was magical. No one gave them the memo of how real the statement truly was.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72
Collections: Potter direction : Round Three





	That surprise magic

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this had been the most enjoyable thing for me in this horrible times and I am glad I get to share it with everyone else on time! 
> 
> I would like to thank the amazing mods for being so patient with me and so very kind and generous. They are handling the fest rather amazingly and deserve a round of applause. 
> 
> I would also like to thank my beta Bee, who read this like a whirlwind and helped me out at the last second. I would also like to thank the amazing [Gigi](https://ohharold.tumblr.com/) for rebetaing this on such a short notice! You are so so wonderful that I could cry!! Thank you so much love!!! 💜💜💜💜 
> 
> Hope you all like it!

##  That surprise magic

The first time they got to hold their little girl in their arms, it had been raining outside.

It was a long process that brought them to her; with two whole years of writing emails back and forth, meeting up with social workers and filling out forms, after forms, after forms. So, when they had received the most awaited response on a bright sunny day in mid August, it had taken them a week to actually wrap their heads around the surreality of everything that was happening. They had actually found a match for them. They were finally getting their very own child.

The next two months had been a whirlwind after that; with frequent shopping trips that lasted for hours, renovating the whole house to make sure it was baby proof, buying plush toys after plush toys, dresses and cute little onesies, small baby shoes and baby bottles that made both of them turn teary eyed whenever they looked at them. They had been waiting for this moment for so long... So so long. And now, it was finally happening. 

Their flight to Haiti seemed to have passed in a blink of an eye, with Louis leaning his head on the window of the airplane, looking out at the endless array of clouds but not really seeing anything. His mind had been racing with what was coming next. And the firm clasps of Harry's hand in his throughout the whole flight assured him that both of them felt the same. Their first ever child. How long have they waited for this? 

What seemed to be a second-long flight came along with a decade long day, with time ticking painfully slow as Harry paced back and forth in their hotel room and Louis rummaged through their suitcase over and over, checking if they had brought the little stuffed giraffe they had picked out for her as her first toy. Everything was all there, everything was alright. But time moved too slow, seconds stretched like miles. 

And when Sunday finally came around, there was _rain_. 

It rained and rained and just rained while their rented car drove through the endless highway along the highlands of Africa. The scenery around them was beautiful no doubt, with open valleys and small villages passing by in blurs but their mind had been too unfocused to take in everything around them. 

With lightly drenched clothes and blurry unfocused eyes both of them had stumbled into the office of the adoption agency, heart hamming wildly in their chest as they made their way towards the little waiting room; Harry’s arms tightly wrapped around Louis. Then the door of the care room opened and a woman had walked over with a small little baby girl in her arms, making both of them let out the disbelieving sob they had been holding inside for months.

With her bronzed skin and bright hazel eyes that gazed at them both in wonder, she was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. And when Louis finally got to hold her in his arms and felt her little tiny fingers grab at the nape of his neck in return, he knew that with every inch of his existence, that she was his and in return, everything he ever was, were hers. 

With Harry wrapping his arms around them both and hiding his tears on top of Louis’s head, their family was finally completed. 

Audrey Tomlinson-Styles, they had named her. 

Their life had never been the same after that.

* * *

"Harry! Could you grab me the water sipper? I left it beside the counter!" 

Louis' voice rang loudly across their house, followed by an equally loud 'okay!' from Harry who was no doubt in the kitchen. Louis was sat on the floor of their three year old daughter's room like he did most mornings in his raggy white teeand messy bed hair, and hearing the hint of sleep still present in his voice, his little storm of a daughter let out a delighted giggle, hugging her little stuffed bunny closer to her chest. 

"Ohh, you think that's funny huh, Carrots?" he questioned her as he tried and failed yet again to get a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. 

They were on their third type of flavoured packet now, but just like the ones they had tried before, Audery chose to ignore eating them like it was some sort of plague. 

"Come on darling, just one bite won't hurt!" he tried once again with the spoonful of cereal, but just like a lightning bolt, his daughter avoided the attack and swung her face away, giggling all the while. At the age of only three, she had the choice of foods that even put Louis' carvings to shame. 

"What do you want then, huh?'' Louis sighed in defeat, taking a sniff at the bowl in his hand. This was a very good cereal if he had his own say, but just as before, his opinion on foods didn’t matter one bit to Audrey, who refused to eat most of the things they bought or made for her, demanding the most outrageous and weird food she could think of whenever asked. 

So when the word "Pezza!" sprung out from their daughter’s mouth, all Louis could do was snort. 

"Pizza? You want _pizza_ for breakfast?" he asked her with an exasperated fond gaze. They had yet to let her try Pizza, but of course, she would want that. 

"Peeezzaah!" Audrey nodded solemnly at his question, and Louis gave her a look.

"What about some _fruits?"_ he tried to bargain with his most charming grin.

"Nopee."

"Milk?" 

"Noo, dwaddy!"

"What about a _muffin?_ " he said, his patience running thin. 

"Appwle juice!" she looked up at him hopefully, hiding half her face behind the pink stuff bunny they got her last christmas.

"But honey, you haven’t eate—"

"I want appwle juice!" she said, not letting him finish. 

Louis tried to reason, "Odss, _no_ —"

"Appwle juiceee!"

"Oohh my go—" 

"Woah woah, what's going on in here?" Harry’s loud cheery voice sounded like relief in his ears, and Louis looked at the man leaning on the door, his face split into a fond grin, the water sipper held in his hand. 

"Her majesty is refusing to eat, _again_ , " Louis said as Audrey came to settle herself down in his lap, and despite trying his best to stay mad, his heart melted when their daughter cuddled close to his chest. 

"Ahhh, normal morning then," Harry said as he came and crouched down in front of them. 

"How is my little sunshine today?" he spoke, giving their daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm owkey, Papa!" she said as her hand slipped through Harry’s soft curls, making the taller man smile. 

"That's my princess. I bought your sippy here," he said waving the water sipper in front of her. "Care to take a little drink, love?" 

Audrey gave a happy nod before taking the sippy from Harry's hand. Dropping a kiss to Louis’ forehead, Harry stood up once more. 

"You finish up with this one and I'll get started on the laundry, yeah?" he ruffled Louis' hair with a fond smile, watching him let out a content sigh. 

“Yeah, you do that. I’ll join you after I get this one to actually eat something,” He replied while running his hand through their daughter’s hair.

“What was it today?” Harry asked with an amused grin.

“She wanted _Pizza_.” 

At that, Harry chuckled. 

It was after Harry left the room that Audrey spoke up again, her eyes bright as she gave Louis a pleased smile.

“Appwle juice,” she said as she shook the empty water sipper in her hand, making Louis snort. 

“Sure, princess. Whatever makes you drink your water," He voiced, watching Audrey frown at him.

“Noo, dwaddy!,” she injected, “It’s appwle juice!” shoving the sipper into his hands. 

“Alright alright, it’s apple juice, silly _me!”_ Louis agreed in defeat, taking the sipper out of her hand, “with this much of an imaginat—” he stopped short as the faint smell of apples hit his nostrils, and with growing confusion Louis brought the sipper closer to his face. 

The confusion in him only intensified as he opened the lid, finding that it was apple juice after all inside the bottle, even when he was sure that he had filled the thing with water himself just an hour ago. 

Huh. Maybe Harry refilled it. He thought. Who else would do it?

Deciding to have a talk with the taller lad about giving their daughter juice on an empty stomach, Louis brushed the coincidence away, instead focusing on their daughter who was now nibbling at the small spoonful of cereal she managed to scoop out from the bowl. 

Small victories, that. Louis would take it.

* * *

It was just a week after her fourth birthday, when Audery was having a temper tantrum. 

She had somehow concluded that birthdays indeed lasted a month instead of a day, which meant that her demands for cakes and everything sweet in the entire world rained on them continuously after the small party they had arranged for their child. 

Now don’t get Louis wrong, Odds was a very bright and lovely child. Both him and Harry loved their daughter to bits. She was one of the most calm and well behaved four year olds they had ever seen —sans the questionable eating habits— rarely fussing over things and making everything difficult for them. But every once in a while, she would end up being hell bent on something — 'She got that stubbornness from you, Lou.’ Harry always joked to Louis' dismay — and god forbid anyone who tried to sway her from what she wanted.

And this time, what she wanted was cake. 

“Honey, we had cake only yesterday,” Harry tried to reason with her as she stubbornly stomped in the kitchen, her hazel green eyes now dark as forests. 

“But—b-but, I want cake today!” She said with a little wobble of her lips, and Louis let out a defeated sigh.

“But sweety, we don’t have any cakes today,” he said with his most soothing voice, “And it’s so late now darling, let's just eat our dinner and tomorrow, we can all make a cake together yea-”

“I want it _today!”_ she all but wailed. The crying was going to start any second now. 

“Honey—”

“N-noo!”

“Darling liste—”

“Nonono-” she said with her chest heaving.

“Sweety calm do—”

“Odds, _darling_ pleas—”

“ _NOO!_ ” 

And no sooner had she let out her first wail of tears, the light above their heads, along with every other light in the whole house, burst into pieces. 

Both Harry and Louis stumbled towards their daughter in the dark, Harry’s hand scrambling over the counter to find his phone. 

“Audery! Baby,” Louis cooed as she jumped into his arms, her little body trembling, no doubt in fright and tears. 

“Hush now baby, it’s alright. You are alright,” Louis spoke softly as he hugged her close, watching Harry turn on the flashlight in his phone. “See Papa has got light for us. It’s alright darling,” he tried to soothe his crying daughter. 

“I-I’m s-sorry, d-da-daddy!” She wailed into his t-shirt, and Louis' heart broke. She was blaming herself for the accident, no doubt. 

“It’s not your fault darling. It was an accident. Not your fault at all,” Harry said while weaving a hand through her hair, Audery quickly flung herself in his arms.

“B-but I screamed a-aand-”

“Hush now sweetie,” Harry spoke to her as he hoisted her up to his hips, “There must be something wrong with the power source,” He said as he wiped the tears from his daughter’s eye. “Are you hurt anywhere?” He asked with a frown on his face, and Audrey shook her head, 

“I’m f-fine papa.” She spoke with a small voice. “Are you alright? D-daddy? Y-you're not hurt?” She asked, reaching a hand out to Louis for comfort, and Louis gave her a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand back.

“Both me and papa are alright sweety,” He said as he eyed the whole place. The floors were no doubt covered in glasses from the broken lights. They would need to have a word with the LDC. What had happened was outrageous. They were lucky they didn’t get hurt. 

For now, the only thing they could do was get their daughter to calm down, go look at the fusebox and take a trip to the nearest Target to buy a huge amount of lights.

What a weird night.

But as it turned out, the weirdness was just getting started for them. 

* * *

"Daddy!!" Audrey's loud voice called Louis over from her room, and with start, Louis got up from the work he was doing. He needed to finish on the article he was writing, going at it for hours after putting both Audrey and Harry, —who came back from his work looking like a zombie — to bed. 

It was past 1am now. So there was no doubt Audrey had had a nightmare.

"I'm coming, sweetie," Louis said and put down the coffee mug from his hand, stumbling towards his daughter's room as he went. God, he needed sleep. 

Upon opening the door to her room, Louis found Audrey sat happily on her bed, her curly black hair going everywhere all at once when she saw Louis and beckoned him over.

"Daddy!" she chirped as Louis walked towards her, "you are here!"

"Yes darling, daddy's here. Had a nightmare again did you?" he asked while sitting down beside her, and she snuggled up close to him, her eyes bright and excited, nothing like a child who just woke up from a fright. 

"I did at first daddy," she said, eyes wide, "and it was so sc-scwary! And I was so, _so_ sad after! But then, then!!" she said, full on bouncing on the bed now, making Louis chuckle. 

"Wow wow, settle down love! Yes there we goo—then what darling?"

"Look _up_ , daddy!! Up up up!!!" she squealed, and Louis did just that.

Whatever response he had for her died in his throat as his eyes tried to make sense of what he was seeing. 

Instead of meeting with the hard cream ceiling filled with little neon starts they had stuck up their for her, his eyes were met with the actual godforsaken sky, with billions and billions of stars shining so brightly that it dampened the soft glow of the lamp on her bedside table. The sky of London was never this clear. 

But more importantly, the roof of their daughter' room, was _gone_.

* * *

"I am telling you Harry! The roof was gone, _gone!!"_ Louis shrilled over breakfast the next morning, Audrey nodding seriously from beside him while Harry eyed them with a bemused smile. 

"Daddy is telling the _truth_ , Papa!" 

"I am sure he is, love," Harry replied easily, making Audrey smile in content before she went back to her playing with a bright red fire truck. 

Louis gave him a shrewd glance. 

"I am _serious_ , Harry!" he hissed while both of them washed and dried the dishes, ignoring the chuckle that escaped Harry, "it was gone! Gone!" he whisper-shouted. 

"And it just came back this morning?" Harry countered back, "decided to go on a walk, the roof, did it Lou?" he said, snorting at his own joke. Louis threw a towel at him, making him pout. 

"There now princess don’t be like that," Harry said, taking a hold of his waist, pulling him backwards towards his chest while Louis let out a huff. "Look, listen, you were tired last night, you had loads to do, yeah? So a little sleep deprivation got to you and you saw things." 

"Ohh! So sleep deprivation got me to see the whole fucking sky Harry!?" he hissed again, the pout evident on his face, "what about Odds? She saw it too you know! She's the one who saw it first even."

"Louis," Harry hugged him close, "She's a baby." he spoke like that solved it all. 

And with a huff of his breath, Louis let it slide. Maybe Harry was right. Louis wasn’t an idiot to not notice what he said didn’t make any sense. Roofs after all don’t just disappear and reappear on whim like that. 

It was sleep deprivation, it had to be. Or so he had thought. 

Because, as Audrey kept on growing, things like these just kept on happening, leaving both Harry and Louis with more questions than answers every single time.

At first, the small little coincidences were easy to brush aside, with mindlessly switched juices, to foods audrey didn’t like just vanishing into nothing from time to time, and even the roof incident; these were easy to ignore and left at what it was, nothing but a small missap of their own mistakes.

But as their little girl grew, things became more complicated for them to answer when suddenly most of the cloths they brought her turned bright purple—her favorite color— or, when her old broken toys were suddenly be replaced with brand new and shiny ones or, or when Louis’s cooked vegetable pasta turned into the exact chicken cheese mess that Audery whined about a minute ago. 

From completely changed dresses to weather turning bad when Audery was in a sour mood, everything sort of revolved around their daughter and her sudden intense desires. She got too happy? There would be confetti on the floor. She got too angry? They were in for a domestic hell that meant things from a small house fire to the usual, bursting of lights —which they had a lengthy conversation with both their electrician and the LCD, who assured them that there was nothing wrong with the power supply or the cables in their house.

Harry remembers that one time when Audrey was way too excited over the disney movie Frozen when the floor to their house had turned slippery like someone had covered it with soap , which lasted for an hour before disappearing altogether without a trace, and no matter how many times both he and Odds tried to make Louis believe that it indeed happen, he never budged. Louis was lucky he was at work that day. And Harry was lucky the day when he was at work, when according to Louis, the whole bathroom had been turned into a foam covered disaster. 

They tried to ignore most of the things that had happened, chalking it all down to wild coincidences, not really trying to give it much thought. Because the more they thought about it, the more things got spooky and didn’t make sense. But as the days grew, so did the bizarre situations.

It was night when both of them were lying flat on their beds, having put Audrey to sleep after yet another coincidence involving cotton candy coming out of the box of strawberries harry put in the fridge—the hell— when Harry finally bought it up, and in the dead of the night, the topic was hard to ignore. 

“Lou,” Harry started, his voice tainted with confusion and Louis knew what was coming even before he said it out loud. 

“Do you think there is something wron—”

“I don’t know, Haz,” Louis sighed, not letting Harry finish his thought.

“I just...things like this, it—” Harry struggled to find words himself and Louis let out a sigh.

“I know Haz, I know....” Louis voiced out, frowning at the ceiling. He, himself didn’t know what to make of all of these. 

“You don’t think she is....”

“She is _what_ , Haz? Haunted? Cursed? Are you seriously going to consider this?” Louis let out a dry chuckle, Harry smiling warily alongside. 

“It’s just so— _bizarre,"_ Harry concluded, “She is such a precious little thing. I can’t even think of something…" 

“It’s all just a coincidence, Haz. We have nothing else to go with anyway. It will tone down when she starts pre-school. Which is in two months, in case you have forgotten.” 

"Ohh god,” Harry chuckled. “Forgetting that is impossible, with her going on and on about how she is going to learn about unicorns in her new big school!” Harry said with a fond smile. “I can't believe she is _four_ already!"

“Yeap Almost _five_ , now,” Louis sighed as he snuggled closer to Harry, “How time flies...”

“How time flies, indeed.” Harry sighed, and both of them fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

A file dropped on his table as the chair in front of him was dragged backwards, and Harry Potter looked up to find none other than one Draco Malfoy dropping himself on it with his pristine grey robes that he spent an hour putting on this morning. He remembers how the blond had fussed about bad ironing after taking them out of their closet, hair still a mess from the adorable bed head he woke up with before he made it all silky and poofy with a spell Harry had yet to learn for himself. 

"Another one?" Harry asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Their department of Muggle Relations had a busy schedule around this time of the year, with Hogwarts having sent out their list of muggle born children on their way who will no doubt be receiving their hogwarts letter in the next year or so. Schedules were made as to who got which children, and with Draco leading most of the planning, he always bought Harry children that he thought Harry might like.

After Hermione's, along with Harry's push towards involving muggle childrens and their parents more into the wizarding world to reduce the divide between muggles and wizards, the ministry had taken them seriously.

So, with the help of Minerva and the other staff of Hogwarts, the first ever Muggle Introduction to Wizarding World board was opened for the world. They worked solely to introduce muggle born children and their parents to their culture and magic before handing them the Hogwarts at eleven. Because let's face it, only insane parents would want to shove their little baby towards an unknown magic school without knowing shit about everything. It just didn’t make _sense_. 

They had a one year introduction system that started with a formal visit to the homes of said future students to ease the parents and the child into everything, followed by introductional trips to all the nearby wizarding sites; from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade, that ended with a full day trip to Hogwarts, where both the parents and the child are met with the principle and can be assured that they weren’t actually sending off their babies into a murder trip. They even arranged wizarding culture classes for parents who were enthusiastic to learn more, and in the ten years of running, their operation had been a major hit. 

With Hermione's support and a very very surprising and much needed help from one Draco Malfoy, who seemed set to redeem himself completely after the war, the MIWW was a success that not only bought Harry a huge amount of happiness, but also the love of his life. 

Draco, his colleague for 8 years and husband for seven, worked mostly on the planning and settings of the operations, managing files of children and setting up which staff member would visit which family. And he never failed to bring Harry a kid and family he would no doubt, adore. 

"Aww she is so _adorable_." he cooed at the picture, not missing the fond little smile Draco sent his way. 

"Yeah. She has eyes like yours." Draco added with a smile, "She was my case but Ithought we can go together." he sniffed before letting out a smirk, "But that's not all though. Look at the parents’ names."

"Louis Tomlinson and Ha—" Harry stopped as Draco let out a laugh, " _Harry_ Styles. Of course," he snorted himself. "Another _Harry_ for Harry,"

"Precisely!" Draco nodded with glee, "care to pay them a visit with me?"

As if he would ever decline. 

* * *

On a bright summer morning of July 21, the world of the Styles-Tomlinson family tilted.

"Daddy!" Audey shouted as the bell to their front door rang, her eyes not leaving the tv. "Someones at the door!!"

"Yes yes, no need to get up from the couch, least the world ends!" Louis bellowed with exasperation while walking out of the kitchen. "No need for you to help your poor old father out no no, tv is more important!" he huffed as he headed for the door. 

The rest of his muttering died in his throat after he opened the door, coming face to face with a man with striking platinum hair that looked like someone who stepped out of a Vogue magazine. With his smart fitted, undoubtedly tailored navy blue shirt and black slacks, he looked prim and proper, making Louis question the old and frayed gray t shirt he wore and the jogger bottoms that hung on his waist. But it was a bit too late to change now. He could only hope that there weren’t any flour smeared on his pants. He was making pancakes. It was a sunday.

The model man gave him a tilt of his head before opening his mouth, his posh drawl slow and professional. 

"Is this the resident of Mr. Harry Styles-Tomlinson and Mr. Louis Styles-Tomlinson? Father of Audrey Styles-Tomlinson?" he asked, and Louis stared at him with wide eyes. 

Just as Louis was thinking of replying, a voice bellowed from behind the blond man, making Louis flinch

"Drac— ohh there you are! You invite me along then head off on your own why are you—ohh! _Hello!_ " a man's face peaked out from behind the blond's shoulder and Louis was greeted with a friendly smile from a man with blazing green eyes and messy curls. 

"Can't believe you started without me," the man chided at the blond— _Draque_ was it?— before looking back at Louis, "Hello again. Please ignore my stuffy partner. He is Draco Malfoy, by the way. You must be Louis, yes? Or are you _Harry?_ " the man asked. Louis was glad that at least the green eyed man wore something casual; a bright red t-shirt and a well worn pair of jeans, making louis feel less awkward about his current state

"I'm Louis, yeah." he spoke up, finally finding his voice as he shook the man's offered hand. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Louis," Draco replied with a nod of his head when they shook hands, and Louis let a faint smile grace his lips.

"Well Louis, I am Harry, Harry Potter." the green eyed man said with a grin. "Yes, the same name as your husband if I am not mistaken. What a coincidence !" he beamed. 

"Well, London does have a lot of Harrys, so..." Louis said with an amused smile, and the man broke into a grin. 

"True that! Anyway Louis, me and Draco here have come to deliver some important news for you and your family," Harry said, the smile still evident in his voice while the blond—Draco, let out a snort. 

"A _what?_ "

"Your daughter, Audrey, is ten years old, am I right? Born on November 2nd?" Harry Potter said skimming through a file in his hand which Louis was sure was not there just a moment ago. 

"Yes but ho—" 

"Well Louis, I think what we are about to say requires a bit more.. _privacy_ ," Draco injected, "mind if we come in? Thank you," he said before walking past Louis into the house, leaving him dumbfounded. 

When Louis looked back, Harry Potter was giving him a sorry smile, "He is a bit like that, sorry." the man muttered before getting himself inside as well. And with a confused nod, Louis closed the door. 

Harry Potter seemed to be thrilled to be in his house, looking and poking at the frames that hung on the walls of their hallways, commenting on every single thing he found interesting and giving out compliments as he went while Draco was already at their living room, sitting casually on the sofa, a wide eyed Audrey looking at him with the same starstruck fascination she had when looking at that new boy band that came on tv. Ohh no.

"Is your husband home?" Curly Harry asked as he took a seat beside Draco and Louis nodded. "Great! Call him over, will you." he said before turning to their daughter.

"Hello there! I am Harry," the man spoke in a sweet voice, making Audrey blush.

"My papa's name is, Harry." she commented with a shy smile. "I'm Audrey."

"It's nice to meet you Audrey." Harry replied.

"Pleasure to meet you, Audrey. I am Draco." Louis heard Draco speak as he went back to the hallway and walked over to the stairs. 

"Harry!! We have people over!" he called from downstairs and saw Harry eak out of his office room a second later. 

"People?" Harry said with a basket of laundry in his hand, and Louis nodded. 

"Come down, will you." he spoke wryly and beckoned Harry over. 

"Who is here, though?" Harry asked again as he clambered down the stairs, a hand running through his short hair, trying to make himself presentable. He looked gorgeous anyway, Louis gave him a fond smile. 

"I dunno. Some Draco Malfoy and a Harry Potter of sorts," he said as room, walked towards the living room, "said they had some news or something."

They were greeted by the two man talking happily with Audrey in the room, and when they came in, Audrey came running towards them with a huge smile. 

"Papa!" she giggled while hugging Harry, his harry. "That man is called Harry as well. Come and see!" she said pulling at his sleeves, Harry going easily. 

Harry Potter came to meet him halfway and both of them were met in a handshake in the middle; both Louis and Draco staring at them with an amused smile from either side of the room. 

"Harry Potter." Curly Harry beamed and Harry beamed back. Louis chuckled. What were the odds! They both had dimples. 

"Harry Styles-Tomlinson" Harry replied with a shake of his hand before moving towards Draco. 

"Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tomlinson." he said with an amused smile, which Harry returned. 

"Please have a seat. Can we get you anything? Tea? Coffee?" Harry asked as all of that sat down, Harry and Louis in one couch with Audrey in the middle while Draco and Harry Potter on the other. 

"No, thank you," Harry Potter said with a smile. 

"We have come to have a little uhh.. _chat_ , about your family," Draco spoke with a wry smile on his face. 

"O-kaay?" Louis said with a confused look, and Draco let out a sigh. 

"Look, uhh, before we start, all we ask is you guys to keep an open mind on what we are about to say, alright?" Draco explained again, both Harry and Louis nodding back in confusion. 

"Let me take this, love—we, ahh, wanted to talk about your daughter actually—lovely girl, by the way, very smart— and the more we explain, the more things will make sense, alright?" Harry Potter spoke over, and the frowns on Louis' face just increased. Receiving yet another confused nod, from the couple, the man continued.

"Have you ever faced any sort of, well, weird events in the past where Audrey was present?" he asked, and Louis' mind easily flashbacked to the countless things that had happened throughout the years, and when he turned to look at his Harry, he knew his husband felt the same. 

"What sort of weird events?" Louis voiced out just to be sure and it was Draco who spoke up. 

"Things like problems with electricity or glasses, small explosions or fire starting out of nowhere, things disappearing and reappearing without an answer. In general, things that you both couldn’t find an answer to." 

Ohh dang. 

"How did yo—" 

"Is this some sor—" 

Both Harry and Louis spoke up at the same time, their expression bewildered. 

"No, we are not from some cult and no we have not been spying on you to know this," Draco spoke in almost a bored tone, making both of them shut their mouths. 

"What Draco is trying to say here is that no we are not some weird organization," Harry Potter took over, "we are just describing the common things that happen to the families we work with, nothing harmful, I assure you. So, did you guys face the things we just mentioned?" 

"Well," Louis started, "there has been some.." he trailed off, glancing at his husband who was holding Audrey close. 

"Thought so." Harry Potter spoke with a soothing smile, "now, Louis, and Harry, what I am about to say may sound completely crazy but, just hear me out, alright? Alright. Goo—"

"Your daughter knows _magic!_ " Draco spoke over him and the room went dead silent beside the grunt that escaped Harry Potter. 

"I was getting to that Dra—" 

"Well you were taking _forever!_ You can't possibly expe—" 

"Well it's a _delicate_ new—"

"You just nee—" 

"Umm, _exCUSE ME?!"_ Harry spoke over, looking every bit confused and weirded out as Louis felt. "What did you say?!" 

"Your daughter is a _wizard_ , Harry." Harry Potter said, looking awfully pleased with himself.

Draco let out a snort at the bewildered comment. "You had been preparing to say that the whole day, hadn’t you?" 

"Ohh shut u—" 

"Can someone please, _explain!"_ Louis spoke over their bickering with an irritated grunt and both of the strangers straightened themselves out. 

"You're daughter is a wizard," Harry repeated again, looking apologetically at Louis who was looking back at him like he grew two heads. 

"Is this a _joke?!"_ Louis started

"Am afraid not." Harry Potter replied.

"What do you mean she is a—" Harry injected

"She can perform magic. Just like us." Draco answered, looking bored. 

"What are you even—" Louis's words died in his mouth when he saw the blond bring out a weird looking stick from the sleeve of his shirt and then, their coffee table was floating in mid air. 

Audrey let out a delighted giggle. 

Harry stared. 

Harry Potter let out a fond smile. 

Draco Malfoy stared at Louis, looking awfully pleased at himself. 

"This is _unreal_." was all Louis could say.

* * *

"This is _unreal_."

After an hour of otherworldly explanations, unbelievable stories and more of things floating, disappearing, transforming and reappearing around them, it was the only thing Louis could come up to say. 

Harry beside him seemed to be completely enthralled by the unbelievable news they had gotten, recovering far too quicker than Louis and asking question after question to the strangers— _wizards!_ — sitting in front of them. 

Out of them all, it was Audrey who was by far the most delighted and calm after getting the news; eyes shining brightly as she questioned Draco if she really could do all the things the blond man did just a minute ago. And Draco, who felt and looked stiff had all but abandoned his polite attitude and proceeded to show her more..well, magic. 

"This is _unbelievable_ ," Louis spoke again, looking at everything that was happening around him. 

"I know," Harry Potter said, giving him an understanding smile, "I was bewildered the first time I got the news as well." he said with a nostalgic grin. 

"You didn't know you were a wizard?" Louis questioned.

Harry nodded "No, I didn’t." 

"But you said your parents were—" 

"Yeah, but Potter here has a bit of a rough history," Draco piped up from where he sat on the floor, one of Audrey's toys floating in front of him. "We will get to that later. For now, we need to set up _dates!_ " 

"Dates?" his Harry questioned and Draco nodded. 

"Yes. You just only found out your daughter knows magic. There is a whole community out there of us. Our organisation helps to introduce muggleborn childrens and their family ro get familiar with the wizarding world before they step into Hogwarts when they are eleven. So yes, we need to settle on dates when me and Potter here can show you around and get your daughter all sorted out before term begins next year." he said ruffling Audrey's hair with a fond smile. "A pure Ravensclaw this one. So eager to learn! She will do amazing!" he said with a warm smile, making her giggle. 

"Ohh, okay, we can manage that, right Lou?" Harry looked over at Louis, and he gave a little nodd. 

"So where will we be going first then?" Louis voiced and Harry Potter let out a smile. 

"We will be going to the heart of wizarding London of course. Diagon Alley!" 

* * *

Their visit to said diagon alley happens a week later. 

Louis and Harry still can't wrap their head around the news that their daughter was a witch, who apparently knew magic of all things and would now need to attend a magic school to hone her skills for the better. Louis still had half the mind to call everything a bluff that Draco and Harry Potter sprouted on them, but with all the evidence and proof they gave him, Louis' arguments stopped short. 

Audrey on the other hand was delighted by the news and her happiness couldn’t be contained in any way. She warmed up to both of the wizards faster than anyone else and had seemed reluctant to let them leave. But with promises of more magic and stories, Draco had finally seemed to extract themselves from their daughters whining, and they left with a fond smile on their face and warm goodbyes at both Louis and Harry. 

Both Louis and Harry spent the rest of the evening talking about the bizarre situation and trying their best to get around it, all the while smiling fondly at their overly happy daughter.

And now, after a week of trying to keep themselves and their daughter calm, they were standing in front of a surprisingly old looking pub called Leaky Cauldron ar Charing Cross Road, eying the building rather wryly. 

"You are telling me that I will have to take my daughter inside _that_ pub with you?" Louis questioned looking at Draco and Harry Potter, who gave him a sheepish smile. 

"Not the most impressive situation, Iknow but, you gotta do what you gotta do," he replied with a shrug, before beckoning them forward, "come along, now. Just trust me that it gets better." 

"Sure," Louis muttered under his breath, clutching Audrey's hand tightly in his before looking at his husband. "Ready?" 

"As I'll ever be," Harry said with a wry smile and together, they followed the other two wizards inside. 

The inside looked no better from the outside as it seemed, with dusty old walls and wooden panels, it looked every bit like any old run down pubs and by instinct, Louis pulled Audrey closer to him 

"Hey, Hannah." He heard Harry Potter speak up from the front and looked up to meet a woman with sandy blond hair, who looked to be the same age as them.

"Harry! And Draco!" she beamed at the two of them before making eye contact with Louis and Harry. "Ohh and you bought guests! New file?" she questioned and Harry Potter nodded. She turned to both of them and gave them a huge smile. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. I know I know it doesn’t look that impressive but it's all a part of the disguise so what can we do!" she giggled "I am Hannah." 

"Louis," Louis said, offering her a hand and she shook it with a smile before moving onto Harry. 

"Ahh, another _Harry_ , S'so nice to meet you both! And who is this little penguin?" she crouched down before Audrey and she gave her a shy smile. 

"I'm Audrey."

"Well Audrey, welcome to the Leaky. You all are in for a big surprise! Now, no more talking! You know the direction Potter, so off you guys go!" she said ushering them away. "Hope you have a great time!" she shouted back, making Draco snort. 

And off they went and only stopped when coming to stand in front of a plain old brick wall. 

"It's a _wall_ ," Louis said dryly as he looked at the wall in dismay, and Draco chuckled. 

Pulling out his stic— wand _. 'Wand!'_ Louis had to remind himself— from his sleeves he gave them a devilish smile, "this never gets old."

And all of the retorts Louis had, stopped as the wall began to move, opening up a doorway to a street made out of cobblestones that had had old buildings on each side with hundreds of people milling about, the air around them thick with magic. 

They were in Diagon Alley. 

* * *

Diagon Alley was the most otherworldly yet completely fascinating place they had ever seen. With witches and wizards walking about and magic happening all around them like it was as natural as aorx everything felt unreal. The commentary both Draco and Harry Potter provided to them as they walked along the cobblestone path, they drank in everything like they were the same age as Audrey; with wide eyes and delighted smiles on their mouths as they asked questions after questions. 

After going to Gringotts to convert their money to galleons —and meet actual living goblins! Goblins!— they started their journey and explored as many of the shops they could. With trying butter beers from spitting out the Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans —' who's idea was to make these!' Harry had wailed after getting a wet sock flavour — they went to Flourish and Blotts to buys some children book of spells for Audrey to try and learn, followed by a visit to Ollivanders, where Audery got her first ever wand— a ten and a half inches made out of black walnut wood and a dragon heartstring core— that she was very very proud about and then continued their journey again, buying this and that along the way. 

By the end of the day their feet hurt from all the walking they did and their mouth hurt from all the talking, but with tiredness crowding over them, they knew it was a great day, and that days like these were just the start for them. 

* * *

"No no darling, try to flick the stick a bit sideways, yea, yeah, now say, _wingaardium leviooosa!_ " Harry said as he eyed the book more closely in his hand. He still wasn’t quite sure if he was saying the word right. They had been at it for an hour now, but the cloth Audrey was trying to move didn’t float up, only twitching and turning before dropping on the floor miserably. But he wasn’t going to give up, though. It was already a month after they had visited Diagon Alley, and both Louis and Harry had now been signed up to a wizarding history class so they could understand things better. Draco and other Harry — who turned out to be quite the celebrity in the wizarding world. The boy who lived! Who knew! — said that it would take time for Odds to learn things because she was young, they just needed to keep trying. She already could cast a lumos quite nicely so hopefully this won't tak— 

"Papa look!!" Audrey's delighted squeal brought him back from his brooding, and when he looked up, the cloth was floating happily in the air as Audery moved her wand in glee. "I did it papa!!" she beamed and Harry let out a grin of his own.

"Ohh you did pumpkin!! Ohh my world—ohh I am so proud!" he said while gathering his daughter in his arms, the smile never leaving his face. 

Although it took him and Louis a bit of time to get used to all the magic stuff, both of them took everything in stride and couldn’t be more happier to be a part of it. Yes the different of their worlds did make them feel confused and dumb most of the time but the smile on their daughters face everytime she learned something more about the world she belonged in eased everything out. Audrey was the happiest as she had ever been and both Harry and Louis were going to do whatever it takes to keep her that way. Even if it meant that they would have to let her go to that boarding school by next year. 

They were trying really hard not to think about it, they were. But Harry knew it was coming. By this time next year, their little girl would be gone, living in an old castle in fucking Scotland, away from them. She was never away from them. How would both of them live without their little sunshine? God, Harry would cry. He would. He just knew it.

But he needs to be strong, strong and supportive for their daughter's happiness. Because every time the name of the school is brought up, Audrey smiles like the sun, and Harry would make sure that the smile stays. 

* * *

After that, the rest of the year flies away like the wind. With managing their job, going to history classes, and helping Audrey learn more more about the wizarding world with Draco and Harry, time seemed to slip right out of their hands. 

Their classes teach them more than they would have ever known about the hidden world, with catastrophic events happening right under their noses without any of the realising. They finally learned about the story behind Harry Potter's fame, and it was safe to say that both Harry and Louis were a bit baffled by it all. 

"So you're saying that you died and came back to life, just to kill this... man in the picture?" Louis had said one day, pointing at the hideous face of a man who looked as white as spoilt milk. 

"Yeap," Harry replied with a bemused smile and Louis made a face before turning back to the picture at hand. 

"He doesn’t have a _nose_ ," Louis had pointed out. 

"Stellar observation!" Draco had snorted. 

"He looks _hideous_. No wonder he hated the world." Louis concluded before tossing the picture aside, Harry had broken into an uncontrollable laughter at that. 

And Draco eyed him looking very pleased. "I like you, Tomlinson." he had grinned, making Louis grin back. 

It was a good friendship that had built between all of them, and with how enamored both of the wizards seemed to be with Audrey, Louis knew it was going to be a friendship that would last. 

Among it all, the best day they had was when they went to visit Hogwarts at the parents meetup day, looking at the enormous Castle that housed all these beautiful amazing children, with teachers that seemed friendly and an open space that screamed freedom like nothing else. Audrey couldn’t take her eyes off of their huge fields and equally huge library that had books reaching all the way up to the ceiling. Louis and Harry knew that she was already in love with the place, and both of them were equally in love alongside her. 

And even before they knew it, It was time to see their daughter off with her huge trunk of dress robes and books and, to everyone's surprise, a little toad called Mr. Samuel that she had claimed to be in love with the second she had spotted him. 

It wasn’t until they were standing on the platform besides the Hogwarts Express with all the other parents and childrens that everything finally caught up to them, and all of a sudden a huge wave of emotion washed over them both, making them choke back the tears. And it was raining.

Their little girl was going away, and it was raining. 

"You have taken everything you need, yes?" Louis asked her with a watery smile on his face and watched her nod at him, her eyes darting back and forth between both of her dads, no doubt noticing the sudden change in their moods.

"Promise you will write whenever you can?" Louis asked again, his hands brushing away the soft curls from her face for the last time, trying his best to not let out the tears. He felt Harry crouch down beside him as he took in their daughter's face, trying to save it all in his memory. 

"Have fun there honey, okay?? Write to us after you get there please. Daddy and I will be very worried," Harry spoke in a hoarse voice from beside him, and it wasn’t long before both of them were tackled with a furious hug from their angel, small little hand wrapping around both of their heads and pulling them close. 

"I'm gonna miss you daddy, papa." Audrey spoke in a teary voice of her own and both of their hearts melted. There was no holding back the tears now. 

"We will miss you too darling." Louis spoke between her neck, his hand wrapped tightly around her thin body with Harry, "so so much." 

It wasn’t long before the final whistle of the train blew out, signaling it was time to go, and with one last fierce hug, Harry and Louis let their daughter go.

"Take care of yourself Daddy and papa!" she shouted out of a window as the train started moving, and with tear stained cheeks Harry and Louis shouted "we will!" 

"I love you!" she shouted one last time, her voice getting lost in between the sea of other childrens, and Louis let out a broken sob he had been holding inside his chest while they shouted 'I love you' back. 

He hid his face on Harry's shoulder as the train went further and further away, taking their girl off to start her new life. 

"She's gone Hazza," he spoke into the crane of Harry's neck and Harry gripped him more tightly, barely containing the tears himself. 

"And she will come back again, darling," Harry whispered back, holding onto the love of his life as tightly as he could, "she will come home," he said, dropping a kiss on top of Louis's head. 

And when she would come back, they would be right there waiting for her with all the love in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
